


Octubre rosa

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Para la actividad "Refranero de madres" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yun.Reto 1. Reyes: A rey muerto, rey puesto.





	Octubre rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad “Refranero de madres” del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction, con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Yun. Consiste en escribir one-shots que contengan uno de los refranes propuestos por los participantes de la actividad en el topic “El hogar de Yun” de este mismo foro.

Yun se encontraba sanando las heridas del hombre y la chica que había encontrado esa misma mañana malheridos junto al rio, que al parecer se habían caído por el precipicio mientras eran perseguidos por soldados.

La chica pelirroja no estaba tan mal, no tenía duda de que sobreviviría. Pero el hombre, que obviamente había utilizado su propio cuerpo para proteger a la muchacha de lo peor de la caída era otro cantar. En realidad el joven genio todavía no sabía cómo podía seguir vivo con la gravedad de sus heridas, sin duda su tenacidad por seguir con vida era impresionante.

—Yun-kun, Yun-kun —escucho una voz familiar que le llamaba por la espalda, seguido de un fuerte ruido y un quejido de dolor.

El muchacho suspiró exasperado y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como el andrajoso hombre rubio que tenía el descaro de llamarse sacerdote luchaba por ponerse de pie tras su nueva aparatosa caída.

—Dame un respiro, Ik-Soo. ¿No ves que ahora mismo estoy con las manos llenas? Hazme el favor de mantenerte firme sobre tus propios pies durante un rato. Qué molestia —se quejó Yun.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —aseguró el rubio, aunque seguía frotándose la cabeza por el dolor—. Más importante Yun-kun. Tengo noticias —le dijo, tomando algo de seriedad.

—¿Qué te han dicho tus dioses esta vez? —inquirió el muchacho, sonando desinteresado a la vez que se giraba para seguir con su tarea de vendar el brazo roto del hombre herido.

—Han coronado a un nuevo rey. Soo-Won, sobrino del anterior Rey Il —anunció de forma solemne.

—Bueno, “a rey muerto, rey puesto”, ¿no? —recitó Yun, sin verse afectado por la noticia—. Era de esperar que después de la repentina muerte del anterior rey se apresuraran en nombrar a uno nuevo. Pero, ¿eso que importa? Al final todos los reyes son iguales, egoístas egocéntricos a los que se les llena la boca de promesas e ideales pero al final terminan haciendo lo mismo que todos los demás. Así qué, ¿en qué nos afecta eso a nosotros que vivimos de incógnito en el fondo de este valle apartados de la sociedad? —inquirió de forma sarcástica.

En un primer momento Ik-Soo se quedó en silencio tras sus palabras, pero al final declaró:

—Importa porque acabamos de acoger bajo nuestro techo a la legítima heredera del Rey Il, la princesa Yona, y a su guardaespaldas, que ahora son fugitivos.

Yun dejó de moverse por un momento, mientras asimilaba lo que el sacerdote le acababa de revelar, pero tras su primera impresión retomó su tarea de vendar al hombre herido como si nada.

—Da igual quiénes sean estos dos. Ahora mismo están heridos y está en mi mano ayudarles, así que eso es lo que haré. Lo que hagan después, no será asunto mío —declaró convencido.

Ik-Soo sonrió enternecido y orgulloso y le dijo:

—Eres un buen chico, Yun-kun.

El muchacho se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro.

—Silencio —le ordenó—. Si solo vas a decir tonterías mejor sal fuera y no me distraigas. Estoy intentando salvar una vida aquí.

—Sí —accedió el sacerdote, con una imborrable sonrisa para luego salir por la puerta, seguramente para dirigirse trastabillando a la cascada y seguir rezando como era su costumbre, tampoco era como si supiera hacer otra cosa.

—Qué molestia —espetó el muchacho, retomando su tarea aún con un leve sonrojo.

 


End file.
